


Giấc mộng đêm hè

by shinytaro



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, future scarabia bois, jamil top, kalim bot, no happy ending, so is jamil, welll kalim is still sad, yes around 27 years old
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytaro/pseuds/shinytaro
Summary: Kalim kết hôn, Jamil lại chẳng phải là chú rể. Chuyện hư cấu nhiều năm sau.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 9





	Giấc mộng đêm hè

**Author's Note:**

> Vẫn là hàng cũ reup lại từ blog cá nhân thôi. Cameo giám sát sinh, kết hôn rồi, nhưng với ai thì tùy bạn nghĩ. Hư cấu nhiều thứ như cô dâu của Kalim và vân vân mây mây. Không phải HE đâu, nên xin hãy cẩn thận khi đọc.

01

Ngày Kalim kết hôn, Jamil đảm nhận việc gửi thư mời đến cho mấy vị khách của cậu ta.

Người đứng đầu gia tộc Asim đính hôn vốn là chuyện ai cũng biết, hôn lễ đương nhiên sẽ diễn ra cũng vô cùng huy hoàng và sang trọng, hội trường sức chứa khổng lồ, nói chung nghe thế nào cũng cảm thấy choáng ngợp vô cùng. Tuy nhiên, tìm được một tấm thiệp mời cũng không phải là dễ. Tiệc đông, thế nào cũng sẽ có không ít kẻ nhân cơ hội này trà trộn vào rồi ám sát hoặc làm gì đó nguy hại đến Kalim Al-Asim. Vì vậy nên danh sách khách mời được chọn lọc vô cùng kĩ lưỡng, an ninh cũng được thắt chặt thêm mấy vòng. Đối tác làm ăn quen thuộc có, họ hàng cũng được lọc kĩ dăm ba người, mấy vị cấp cao cần giữ quan hệ, bạn cũ tin tưởng được, vân vân và mây mây, tính ra phần lớn đều là do xã giao, chứ thân thuộc thì chẳng biết mấy người.

Xã giao cũng chia ra nhiều loại, có người thì gửi thư là được, có người lại cần đến tận nơi đưa. Một phần vì phép tắc, phần khác bởi vì họ là đối tượng đặc biệt cần theo dõi sát sao, thế nên Jamil cũng không muốn sau này sinh ra mấy chuyện vớ vẩn kiểu Kalim bị ám sát rồi bên kia chối rằng họ không nhận được thư mời, chắc là có người giả mạo họ đến, họ hoàn toàn không liên quan.

Nếu nói ngắn gọn thì có lẽ là để tránh phiền phức, có lẽ.

Hôm đó Jamil ra ngoài, trực tiếp mang thư mời đến cho mấy đối tượng kia, sau đó cũng tiện đường tạt qua chỗ vài người bạn ở trường cũ của Kalim mà gửi thư. Vốn dĩ có thể để việc này cho mấy người hầu dưới trướng cậu quản lý, nhưng thiết nghĩ cũng đang tiện nên đi một chút chắc chẳng sao.

Dù gì thì cũng có thảm thần mà.

02

“Quao! Cái này là cho em thật hả, tiền bối?”

“Giám sát sinh” cầm lá thư mời bằng hai ngón tay rồi trợn mắt nhìn, giống như đang cầm một viên kim cương đắt giá hoặc một quả mìn di động trên tay mình vậy. Bộ dạng này y như cả đời chưa nhìn thấy thiệp cưới hay sao đó, nhưng Jamil không có ý định hỏi hay đào sâu vào đời tư cậu ta làm gì. Mục đích hôm nay của anh vẫn là tạt qua đưa thư, một cái cho cậu ta rồi đi là đẹp, không cần ở lại đàm đạo hay gì nếu không cần thiết.

Bởi vì dù gì thì anh cũng còn rất bận. Chuẩn bị cho địa điểm tổ chức lễ cưới, lên thực đơn, xem lại danh sách khách mời, giúp Kalim thử lễ phục, sắp xếp công việc. Cơ bản là bận, rất bận.

“Nói chứ…”

“Giám sát sinh” lại gãi đầu khi anh còn chưa kịp đứng dậy rời đi. Một tay cậu ta cầm tách trà, tay còn lại thì chuyển sang gãi cằm, có hơi chần chừ một chút trước khi lên tiếng.

“Ừm, em nói thật là em cứ nghĩ chú rể sẽ là, ừm…”

Jamil bật cười.

“Hôm đám cưới đừng nói vậy, tôi không chịu trách nhiệm nếu bên nhà cô dâu lườm cậu đâu, hoặc tệ hơn. Bao nhiêu năm rồi mà thói quen nói chuyện của cậu vẫn chẳng thay đổi nhỉ?”

“Á!! Ý em là, ừm, không phải-“

“… Gửi lời chào đến người kia giúp tôi, giờ tôi phải đi rồi. Hẹn hôm khác gặp lại.”

Anh cuối cùng chỉ để lại một câu như thế rồi cúi đầu, đi thẳng ra ngoài cửa. Vốn dĩ anh cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm về việc vì sao cậu ta còn ở lại thế giới này sau từng ấy thời gian lẫn việc kết hôn với người học cùng trường họ, nhưng đã vào nhà người ta đưa thư mời trên danh nghĩa thì cũng nên biết chào hỏi một chút. Vậy nên Jamil để lại một câu chào, sau đó thong thả đi ra ngoài.

Mùi trà thảo dược vẫn còn thoảng trong phòng, có chút gợi nhớ anh về cái thời còn học ở Night Raven College.

Hồi đó, đôi khi Kalim cũng thích thử món trà có mùi tương tự thế này.

03

“Jamil nè, tớ thích cậu lắm đó!”

Câu nói mà Jamil nhớ nhất vào những năm cả hai còn đi học, có lẽ là câu nói đó.

Thiếu niên dương quang năm mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi, lúc nào cũng rất thích nói với cậu những điều như thế này. Tớ thích Jamil lắm. Jamil là người giỏi nhất đó, vì vậy mà tớ thích vô cùng. Jamil là người mà tớ thích nhất. Mấy câu sáo rỗng, xoay đi xoay lại cũng chỉ là vài chữ giản đơn như vậy, bất chấp là buổi sáng tinh mơ hay lúc tối trời cả hai chia tay nhau để về phòng.

Ít ra, trong mắt Jamil, chúng là như thế.

Sau cái kì nghỉ đông năm nào đó, mối quan hệ của họ hóa ra lại chẳng thay đổi gì mấy. Thiếu niên dương quang vẫn mỉm cười với cậu mỗi buổi sáng, khi cậu mang cơm cho cậu ta hay giúp chỉnh lại chỗ khăn quấn bị lệch, vẫn khen cậu thật giỏi thật tốt khi hai người cùng nhau làm gì đó. Nói ra thì nghe chẳng khác bình thường là bao, nhưng Jamil lại hiểu rất rõ chúng khác với trước đây thế nào. Lần này, Kalim không còn nói yêu cậu nhiều như vậy nữa.

Ừ thì cũng chẳng lạ, sau khi bị hét vào mặt là tôi ghét cậu nhất trên đời thì còn ai đủ dày mặt mà cứ bảo thích với người không ưa mình.

Jamil lúc đó nghĩ như vậy, nhưng cũng chẳng để tâm là mấy. Bởi vì quan hệ của họ sau đó trải qua thêm một ít biến cố và gập ghềnh, cuối cùng cũng có thể tương đối nói là hòa thuận. Kalim sau một thời gian thì quay lại nói mấy thứ như thích cậu cực kì, chẳng khác gì so với trước kia.

Cậu khi ấy, thực ra cũng chẳng suy tính gì sâu xa. Cũng không phải là điều gì phiền phức lắm, Kalim thích thì cậu đáp lại với cậu ta thôi, cứ như thế đến một ngày chắc là sẽ chán thôi.

Mỗi tội, Kalim hóa ra không chán.

“Jamil này.”

“Ừm?”

“Tớ yêu cậu.”

Người kia nói câu đó vào một ngày họ ngồi trên thảm bay cùng nhau. Kalim vẫn có mấy lúc như thế, leo lên thảm bay rồi biến mất đâu đó giữa bầu trời đêm, đi thẳng vào sa mạc vô tận chỉ để tận hưởng một chút vị của không gian tĩnh mịch xung quanh. Có đôi lúc cậu đi cùng, một phần vì canh chừng cậu ta, phần khác là vì bản thân cũng muốn thoát khỏi mấy thứ hỗn độn dưới kia. Lúc ở trên bầu trời, bọn họ đều cảm thấy tự do hơn nhiều, thế nên có thể hành xử khác đi một tí, nói ra mấy thứ bình thường sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói được, vân vân vũ vũ.

Cơ mà, cậu không nghĩ Kalim sẽ nói ra ba chữ như trên. Jamil chớp mắt, xong lại nhíu mày.

“Cậu nói thật à?”

“Ừm?”

Và con trai trưởng nhà Asim chớp mắt nhìn ngược lại cậu, như thể cậu ta mới là người không hiểu sao thái độ của cậu lại như vậy. Chẳng rõ là ngây thơ ngu ngốc hay chỉ đang đùa giỡn với cậu, nhưng cuối cùng Jamil vẫn đáp lại, từng từ từng từ rành mạch không chút cảm xúc.

“Không được đâu.”

Tôi và cậu, không được đâu.

“… Ừm, chẳng lẽ Jamil không thích tớ sao?”

Lại là một câu hỏi ngu ngốc khác. Cậu thở dài, sau đó tiếp tục, lần này quyết định ngồi thẳng dậy để đối diện với Kalim thay vì nửa nằm nửa ngồi như mấy giây trước.

“Kalim. Chúng ta yêu nhau không được đâu. Điều đó không đúng.”

“Cậu hiểu mà?”

Không chỉ vì cái danh người hầu và chủ nhân, mà còn là vì vô vàn thứ khác. Địa vị và tên tuổi của bọn họ. Giới tính của họ. Cách biệt tầng lớp và gia thế. Nhiều đến mức nếu như bảo kể, hẳn là Jamil có thể kể ra vài chục cái trong vòng ba mươi giây.

Và cậu tin rằng Kalim hiểu hết mấy thứ đó, vậy mà vẫn lên tiếng thổ lộ với cậu, thật chẳng biết để làm gì.

Trừ phi người nọ còn có dự định khác.

“Ừm…”

Có vẻ Kalim định như vậy thật. Cậu trai tóc trắng hơi cúi đầu ra chiều ấp úng, lại mang dáng vẻ như đã lường trước được tình huống này. Nghe qua quả thực có chút hoang đường, Kalim chuẩn bị kĩ lưỡng đến vậy, tức là cậu ta đang nghiêm túc đấy à?

Jamil không rõ lắm, nhưng trước khi cậu xác định được thật thì người nọ đã lên tiếng, lần này nói chậm hơn, và đương nhiên là âm vực trông cũng nghiêm túc hơn vài nghìn lần.

“Nếu đã như thế, thì chúng ta bỏ trốn đi.”

Nín thở. Chớp mắt. Sau đó là thở dài.

“Thật à, Kalim?”

Giọng nói của cậu thực ra chẳng mang theo cảm xúc gì đặc biệt, nếu có, họa may chỉ là một chút không ngờ, giống như không nghĩ rằng kẻ ngồi đối diện mình lại có thể nói đến thế. Vậy mà Kalim nghe cậu nói thì lại giật nảy mình, giống như vừa nhận phải câu trả lời mà bản thân không ngờ đến vậy.

“… Tớ.”

Cậu ta cắn môi, sau đó ngừng một chút mới có thể tiếp tục lên tiếng, giống như vừa bước ra khỏi ranh giới mà bản thân đã chuẩn bị sẵn vậy, từ giờ phút này có lẽ nói gì thì đều là do tự ứng biến mà thành.

“Jamil không muốn chúng ta hạnh phúc sao?”

“Tôi muốn.”

Câu trả lời, thế mà lại đến nhanh hơn Kalim nghĩ. Ngay khi cậu vừa nói dứt câu đó thì Jamil đã đáp lời, chỉ là giọng nói vẫn chẳng mang theo chút xúc cảm gì đặc biệt, giống như thí sinh đang tham gia thi vấn đáp ở trường học chứ còn chẳng phải là đang nói chuyện tình cảm và tương lai.

“Nhưng tôi và cậu hạnh phúc rồi thế nào nữa?”

Mắt Kalim mở to nhìn cậu.

“Tôi với cậu bỏ trốn rồi thế nào? Chúng ta đến một nơi nào đó xa lạ, không ai biết ta là ai, sống một cuộc đời hạnh phúc yên bình, nhưng còn gia đình cậu thì thế nào? Con trai trưởng nhà họ bỏ trốn với người hầu của mình, cả hai đều là nam, cậu nghĩ đây có phải là chuyện tốt không?”

Đương nhiên là không, họ chắc chắn sẽ trở thành vết nhơ lớn nhất nhì trong lịch sử gia tộc Asim. Con trai trưởng của nhà Asim bỏ trốn khỏi gia tộc mà chẳng nói gì, đã thế còn mang theo người hầu thân cận nhất của mình. Nếu không suy luận ra được sự mờ ám trong mối quan hệ của bọn họ thì cũng vậy thôi, đột ngột trốn đi như thế chắc chắn sẽ khiến hàng tá tin đồn dấy lên. Một đồn mười, mười đồn trăm, không những gia tộc Asim mà cả nhà Viper cũng sẽ phải gánh chịu hậu quả. Người hầu không cản chủ nhân mà còn đi theo cậu ta, mà biết đâu người ta sẽ bảo là chính Jamil xúi giục Kalim Al-Asim làm việc đó, dù gì thì cả hai cũng thân thiết mà, chưa kể có vẻ giữa hai người này còn có một loại tình cảm khác nữa, nghe đồn là thế…

Những chuyện đó, cậu đều có thể nghĩ được hết, vậy chẳng lẽ Kalim lại không đoán ra?

Thái độ của cậu trước sau đều như một, chỉ đơn giản là xác định được chuyện này bất khả thi ngay từ ban đầu, thế nên ngay từ câu đầu tiên khi người kia nói ra ba chữ tớ yêu cậu, đã chẳng thể cảm thấy gì tốt lành rồi.

Thậm chí là một chút ấm áp trong trái tim cũng không có.

Cái tên này, có thể ngây thơ ngu ngốc đến chừng nào cơ chứ?

“Tớ…”

Kalim lại cắn môi, bộ dạng đáng thương như sắp phát khóc. Thế nhưng, cậu lại chẳng thấy động lòng được chút nào.

“Đừng nói mấy câu như là để lại gia đình cũng được, rồi sẽ có người khác thay thế tớ thôi. Chính cậu cũng thấy nó vô lý mà đúng không?”

Thiếu niên dương quang ngồi đối diện cậu nghe thế thì có hơi giật mình, rồi lại im lặng. Xét bộ dạng thì có lẽ không phải cậu ta định nói như thế, mà là một điều gì đó tương tự mà thôi. Nhưng dù có thế nào đi nữa thì đó cũng là thứ không tốt, vậy nên nhiệm vụ của cậu là ngăn cản nó lại.

“Cư xử giống con trai trưởng hơn một chút đi, Kalim. Cậu sắp mười tám tuổi rồi đấy.”

Người kế vị của gia tộc Asim tất nhiên không thể là người như thế này được. Quá dễ đọc vị, quá dễ dao động, lại có thể vì hạnh phúc cá nhân mà đặt mình lên trên tất cả.

Yếu đuối quá.

Cho dù thường ngày cậu ta luôn tỏ ra là một người vì mọi người đi chăng nữa, lúc này đây lại như trái ngược hoàn toàn.

Chắc là vì họ đang không ở dưới mặt đất, nên mới không bị ràng buộc bởi hai cái họ Asim và Viper chăng?

Nhưng dù có như thế, thì ước nguyện không hợp lý có nói ra thì cũng chẳng thành hiện thực được.

“Kalim. Nhìn tôi này.”

Cậu hơi nghiêng người tới trước, mấy ngón tay chìa ra chạm vào cằm Kalim, sau đó chờ người kia nhìn vào mắt mình thì mới lên tiếng.

“Lúc ta xuống dưới kia, hãy quay trở lại làm Kalim, con trai trưởng của gia tộc Asim nhé?”

Chẳng biết có phải Kalim mong muốn một câu an ủi từ cậu không, nhưng dù là gì thì cũng không thể thành sự thật đâu.

“… Tớ hiểu rồi.”

Đối diện cậu, thiếu niên tóc trắng im lặng một hồi lâu rồi mới đáp lời, giọng nói có hơi nghẹn, nhưng không khóc.

Hoặc chỉ là đang cố kiềm nén mà thôi. Bởi vì sáng hôm sau khi cậu gặp Kalim, mắt người kia đỏ hoe.

Cho dù vẫn làm ra bộ dạng tươi cười chẳng khác gì ngày thường.

04

Thực chất thì, Jamil có lẽ đã từng nghĩ bọn họ sẽ như thế này mãi.

Người kia làm chủ gia tộc Asim, điều hành mọi việc, giúp đất nước và gia đình cậu ta phát triển. Còn anh thì ở bên cạnh hỗ trợ mấy thứ mà một người hầu toàn năng có thể giúp. Châm nước trà, theo Kalim đến mấy buổi gặp gỡ, chuẩn bị kế hoạch công việc cho cậu ta, vân vân và mây mây. Cuộc sống của bọn họ có thể sẽ tiếp diễn như thế cho đến ngày Kalim trao lại quyền của mình cho người kế vị mới và lui về hậu trường, lúc đó, anh vẫn sẽ đi theo người kia mà thôi. Đi theo rồi cùng sống một cuộc đời thầm lặng ở miền quê yên bình nào đó cũng được. Khi ấy thì đã chẳng còn gì vướng bận nữa rồi, thế nên cũng không cần phải nghĩ quá nhiều về địa vị hay giai cấp nữa.

“Jamil này.”

Kalim hôm đó mở lời khi anh mang đồ ăn nhẹ đến cho cậu ta. Ít bánh với nước trà như thường lệ, chẳng có gì đặc sắc, nhưng người kia thích như vậy.

“Tôi vừa đồng ý đính hôn rồi.”

Chớp mắt. Động tác ngừng lại khoảng hai giây, giống như không gian vừa ngưng đọng vậy.

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Sẽ có nhiều việc phải chuẩn bị lắm đây.”

Tìm hiểu về đối tượng của cậu ta, chuẩn bị lễ cưới, sắp xếp giấy tờ, mấy thứ vặt vãnh xung quanh cái chuyện này đều phải được lo thật tốt. Dù sao đi nữa đây cũng là lễ cưới của Kalim Al-Asim, tất nhiên không thể tạm bợ được.

“Ừm. Nhờ cậu vậy.”

Hôm đó, Kalim chỉ để lại một câu như thế trước khi quay về với công việc của mình. Bản thân cậu ta cũng bận rộn vô cùng, thế nên chẳng có cơ hội trò chuyện được bao nhiêu. Jamil lại theo thói quen của mình mà chẳng có gì thắc mắc, cứ cúi đầu làm nhiệm vụ mà mình phải làm thôi. Tìm hiểu về đối tượng của Kalim cũng chẳng mất bao nhiêu thời gian, vốn dĩ lịch trình của người kia ra sao, làm gì, anh đều biết cả. Mấy thứ còn lại là lo liệu gặp mặt, sắp xếp chuyện đôi bên cho ổn thỏa, sau đó tiến hành lễ cưới.

Jamil Viper hôm đó dành vài tiếng ngồi trong phòng làm việc mà ghi lại mấy thứ cần làm. So với bình thường, thế này tính ra đã là nhiều hơn mọi khi rồi. Chẳng ai biết lý do anh ta tốn thời gian thế, nhưng không ai định thắc mắc. Suy cho cùng thì đây là Jamil Viper đó, người hầu thân cận nhất của Kalim, họ làm gia nhân trong này chỉ có nhiệm vụ nghe lệnh anh ta thôi, chứ chẳng phải thắc mắc.

Quả thực có đôi lúc Jamil quên mất, muốn có người thừa kế thì phải kết hôn để duy trì dòng máu.

Chẳng rõ vì sao hôm nay lại thấy hơi khó ngủ.

05

Kalim Al-Asim sau cái đêm họ ở cùng nhau trên bầu trời, thực sự đã có thay đổi.

Vẫn là thiếu niên dương quang mà mọi người quen thuộc, vậy nhưng ánh mắt hướng về cậu đã không còn như trước. Không phải là cái nhìn chỉ dành cho riêng cậu nữa, mà đã dần chuyển thành cái nhìn dành cho tất cả những người khác. Tươi cười, ôm ấp, nắm tay, mấy hành động đó vẫn được Kalim làm ra, chỉ tiếc là từng cử chỉ nhỏ đó giờ cũng khác. Lúc nắm tay cậu không còn siết chặt lại như để nắm trọn hơi ấm trong tay nữa mà chỉ đơn giản như nắm tay kéo bạn mình đi đến nơi cần đến. Lúc ôm ấp cũng chẳng len lén vùi mặt vào ngực hoặc lưng cậu rồi lẩm bẩm mùi của Jamil thích quá nữa, mà chỉ là ôm một cái rồi vỗ về như hành động thân thiết một người bình thường sẽ làm ra. Lúc cười với cậu, ánh mắt cũng chẳng còn lấp lánh và hơi nheo lại như đang mong chờ phản ứng của Jamil, nụ cười kia giờ hệt như nụ cười của kẻ lãnh đạo đang muốn khiến người khác cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Mấy thứ đó, Jamil đều biết hết, dù có mờ nhạt và vụn vặt đến mức nào. Suy cho cùng, cậu đã ở bên người này suốt ngần ấy năm, làm sao có thể không để ý được khi cậu ta thay đổi cử chỉ quen thuộc của mình chứ?

Nhưng mà như vậy cũng tốt. Tốt cho cậu ta, cho gia đình, và cho cả tương lai của bọn họ nữa.

Hoàn toàn không phải là một quyết định sai trái.

Cho dù những ngày qua trời có mưa nhiều bao nhiêu, hay Kalim đôi khi vẫn giấu đi đôi mắt đỏ hoe và bộ dạng mệt mỏi vào buổi sáng khi cậu tìm đến.

Sự xâm lược của thời gian sẽ chẳng để lại một ai cả. Rồi người kia sẽ vượt qua thôi, trở thành trưởng gia tộc mà tất cả mọi người mong muốn. Đến một lúc nào đó, hẳn là Kalim sẽ cảm ơn cậu vì đã giúp cậu ta tỉnh táo lại trước khi làm ra mấy loại chuyện điên rồ như bỏ trốn cùng nhau.

06

Chuẩn bị cho lễ cưới, nghe dài dòng và rắc rối như thế nhưng cuối cùng cũng không nặng nề như anh tưởng. Xoay tới xoay lui, việc gì có thể giao cho người khác thì cũng giao cả rồi, việc gì tự làm thì bản thân bèn đi làm, mấy thứ đã giao thì giám sát thường xuyên là ổn, tính ra cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì nhiều.

Cô dâu cũng thế. Anh gặp rồi. Người này, Jamil có biết qua. Con gái của một gia đình thương gia khá lớn, quan hệ tốt với nhà Asim bao đời nay. Vốn dĩ hai phe vẫn luôn giữ được mối quan hệ làm ăn ổn định trước giờ, nay nếu kết hôn thì nguồn lực của bên kia sẽ đổ vào củng cố cho gia tộc Asim. Bên kia cũng không có lịch sử gì xấu, là kiểu người phóng khoáng, cộng thêm chút may mắn nên gầy dựng được cơ nghiệp đồ sộ qua mấy thế hệ. Cô con gái của họ cũng là trưởng nữ, tính tình không có chỗ nào để chê. Kiểu người hiền lành nhưng sắc sảo lý trí, biết phép tắc lại ngoan ngoãn, nói chung là người tốt. Đôi bên gặp mặt cũng không ít lần từ khi Kalim lên nắm quyền, mấy năm gần đây phe bên kia đôi lúc cũng đùa vài câu trong lúc làm việc cùng. Đại khái là năm nay ngài cũng quá hai mươi tuổi rồi, có định yên ổn không. Jamil đương nhiên nghe thấy hết, lúc nào mà chẳng có mặt khi mấy người này họp mặt. Vài câu đùa qua lại, thêm Kalim đưa đẩy, rồi có một lúc lời đề nghị cũng được đưa đến. Nhưng mà, giống như bao lần khác, thanh niên tóc trắng chỉ mỉm cười rồi bảo anh sẽ xem xét, vậy thôi, không có gì hơn.

Chắc mấy tháng gần đây cũng đang xem xét rồi đấy. Mà cũng phải, gần hai mươi hai tuổi rồi còn gì.

Sáu năm kể từ lúc bảo yêu anh nhỉ.

Hồ sơ nhìn tới nhìn lui không hề phát hiện điểm bất thường. Cuộc hôn nhân có lợi cho đôi bên, vậy nên không thể vô cớ đào ra một lý do để ngăn chặn.

Mà cũng chẳng phải làm vậy để làm gì.

Jamil nghĩ trong lòng lúc gập quyển sổ ghi chép lại. Chẳng hiểu vì sao cứ cảm thấy hơi bứt rứt.

07

“Kalim, có thể dành ra chút thời gian thử trang phục không?”

Kalim Al-Asim ngẩng đầu lên nhìn khi anh bước vào phòng rồi hỏi. Trang phục cho lễ cưới hai ngày nữa đã chuẩn bị xong, số đo chắc chắn không có gì sai lệch, vậy nhưng vẫn cần thử lại cho chắc để có gì còn chỉnh sửa. Đương nhiên anh không muốn người kia không thoải mái trong ngày trọng đại của đời mình rồi, sẽ chẳng thể lưu lại thời khắc đẹp đẽ nào, mà chật vật cả ngày cũng khá khó coi.

“Ừm.”

Người kia nghe nói thì đặt bút xuống, chậm rãi đứng dậy khỏi bàn làm việc của mình rồi bước sang chỗ anh, để Jamil đi vào phòng rồi thử đồ. Trang phục cũng không phức tạp lắm, nhưng anh vẫn mặc cho cậu ta như một thói quen. Quấn khăn, mặc áo, cài nút, chỉnh sửa lại, người nọ lúc nào cũng nhắm mắt trong lúc anh làm như thế. Kalim hay bảo mình nhắm mắt để anh tập trung hơn, chứ đang giúp thay trang phục mà cứ có người nhìn chằm chằm thì thể nào cũng có cảm giác kì cục.

Cũng tốt, Jamil mơ hồ nghĩ.

Bởi vì nhắm mắt rồi thì sẽ không biết có những lúc anh dừng lại, giả vờ bản thân đang bận rộn với việc cài cúc áo để có thể nhìn vào gương mặt Kalim. Mắt nhắm nghiền, cánh mũi phập phồng thong thả, môi hơi hé ra, nhìn không khác gì đang mời gọi người khác.

Bình thường thì Jamil sẽ nhíu mày rồi lẩm bẩm gì đó về việc người này có gương mặt kì cục, nhưng hiện tại anh lại không. Mắt đen chớp nhẹ, môi hơi cắn xuống, cân nhắc ba giây.

Đúng là, trông chẳng khác gì năm xưa nhỉ?

“Jamil, xong chưa?”

Anh bỏ ra vài giây để thất thần thì người kia bèn lên tiếng hỏi, rõ ràng cũng cảm thấy có gì đó khác so với bình thường. Thế nên Jamil nhanh nhẹn hoàn tất việc cài hai cái cúc trên cùng, sau đó bảo Kalim mở mắt ra.

“Ừm, trông cũng ổn đấy. Không chật ở đâu cả.”

Kalim nói sau khi xoay tới xoay lui thử một vòng. Anh đứng bên cạnh, chẳng làm gì ngoài việc quan sát cậu ta cả. Được vài giây, chẳng hiểu sao Jamil lại mở miệng.

“Sắp làm chú rể rồi nhỉ. Tôi không ngờ mình được thấy ngày hôm nay đấy.”

Kalim sắp làm chú rể rồi, nhưng người đứng bên cạnh cậu ta lại không phải là anh.

“Ừ. Nhưng mà như thế này mới là tốt nhất nhỉ.”

Người nọ bỗng chốc bật cười rồi đáp lại anh. Nghe qua hệt như một câu bông đùa để đùa với Jamil, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao ánh mắt sắc lẻm của Kalim lại khiến anh cảm thấy bên trong cơ thể có chút cồn cào.

“Kalim.”

“Ừm?”

Kalim còn đang bận cởi đồ ra để quay lại với trang phục thường ngày của mình, vậy mà động tác lại lập tức dừng lại khi nghe câu nói tiếp theo của anh.

“Chúng ta bỏ trốn không?”

08

Nếu có ai hỏi rằng liệu Jamil Viper có yêu Kalim Al-Asim hay không, cậu chắc chắn sẽ trả lời là có.

Thiếu niên dương quang lúc nào cũng mang lên bộ mặt tươi cười để đối phó với thế giới, nhưng mỗi khi ở một mình thì lại bị ám ảnh bởi những cảm xúc phức tạp vô cùng. Thế nhưng, cho dù cậu có làm gì hay trở thành thế nào, người kia vẫn sẽ luôn tỏa sáng rực rỡ ngay bên cạnh Jamil, giống hệt như một mặt trời của riêng cậu, tồn tại để soi sáng thế giới của cậu, mãi mãi không lụi tàn.

Cho dù có phải chịu nhiều khổ đau. Cho dù có phải mệt mỏi gồng gánh. Cho dù có bị phản bội hay đầu độc, rốt cuộc vẫn là nghĩ cho người khác trước mình, luôn bày ra vẻ vô tư ngớ ngẩn để mọi người có thể mỉm cười.

Cậu đã từng thấy điều đó phiền toái, thế nhưng Jamil chẳng rõ từ lúc nào đã cảm thấy yêu chính thứ phiền toái đó.

Nụ cười của cậu. Cử chỉ của cậu. Bước chân của cậu. Ánh mắt của cậu. Tất cả những điều đó, thực ra không khiến tôi thấy phiền đến vậy.

Jamil nghĩ như thế, nhưng chưa bao giờ nói ra. Đối với cậu, thứ tình yêu này có cũng như không, cuối cùng chỉ có thể đi đến tuyệt vọng chứ không khi nào mang lại hạnh phúc. Người hầu và chủ nhân là một chuyện, khác biệt địa vị và giai cấp lại là chuyện khác, giới tính cũng là vấn đề lớn hơn nữa. Tình cảm của họ là thứ không thể nào công khai, nếu như không muốn kết thúc trên giá treo cổ hoặc bị ném đá đến chết. Không chỉ bọn họ, những người xung quanh đương nhiên cũng sẽ liên lụy. Gia đình cậu, em gái cậu, gia đình cậu ta, anh em cậu ta. Không chỉ bọn họ phải chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của bản thân, mà những người khác chỉ cần có liên hệ máu mủ cũng sẽ bị tước đoạt mạng sống một cách vô tội vạ.

Mấy chuyện như bỏ trốn cùng nhau rồi hướng đến hạnh phúc, tất nhiên chỉ là điều tồn tại trong cổ tích. Đáng tiếc thay cuộc đời của bọn họ, lại chẳng phải là trang sách thần thoại nào. Cậu không có đèn thần để trở thành hoàng tử của cậu ta, cũng chẳng thể có đủ quyền lực để phá bỏ quy tắc của cả một đất nước. Ngay cả Kalim cho dù có trở thành trưởng gia tộc thì cũng không làm được như vậy, tại sao lại có thể mơ mộng hão huyền chứ?

Vì thế nên cho dù Kalim có mang đến cho cậu bao nhiêu tình yêu, cuồn cuộn như nước chảy, mạnh mẽ như sóng vỗ, thì cậu cũng chẳng thể nào đáp trả được.

Thứ duy nhất cậu có thể gửi lại cho người kia là một con dao găm để tự cắt bỏ tình cảm của mình mà thôi.

Tới lúc tỉnh dậy khỏi giấc mộng của cậu rồi.

09

“Jamil này, cậu đang nói gì thế?”

Trước câu nói của anh, Kalim thế mà lại nghiêng đầu hỏi lại một cách vô cùng bình thản. Không bật cười. Không ngạc nhiên. Không hoảng hốt. Chẳng có việc gì thể hiện cậu ta bất ngờ với câu hỏi này vậy, trái lại còn khiến Jamil cảm thấy cồn cào hơn.

“Bỏ trốn. Đi ra ngoài kia rồi leo lên thảm thần. Tôi và cậu, ta có thể đi đến một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ, ở đó rồi sẽ được hạnh phúc.”

Lời lẽ của cậu run rẩy, va vào nhau, giống như trẻ con đang tập nói chứ chẳng có tí gì giống như Jamil điềm tĩnh của mọi khi nữa. Không rõ là do bản thân tự kích động, hay là do thái độ của người nọ.

“Jamil.”

Tay của Kalim chạm vào bàn tay anh, ép nhẹ xuống, như đang bảo anh bình tĩnh đi.

“Không được đâu.”

Ba chữ, chẳng rõ vì sao quen đến kì lạ.

“Chúng ta yêu nhau không được đâu. Điều đó không đúng.”

“… Tại sao lại không đúng? Không phải cậu yêu tôi hay sao? Cậu không muốn hạnh phúc à?”

Nếu như còn muốn hạnh phúc thì đi đi, đi mau lên, trước khi chúng ta vĩnh viễn bỏ lỡ cơ hội đó. Trước khi cậu thực sự trở thành chủ nhân của gia tộc Asim và gia đình của mình, còn tôi thì trở thành người hầu thân cận của cậu, bên cạnh bất chấp chuyện gì đi chăng nữa.

Chứ không còn là Kalim Al-Asim và Jamil Viper nữa.

“Jamil này, chúng ta hạnh phúc rồi sao nữa?”

Người kia lại nghiêng đầu, giọng nói có chút nghiêm túc, lại mang theo ít giễu cợt.

“Cậu nghĩ đây có phải là chuyện tốt không?”

… À, à.

Tâm trí Jamil thoáng quay lại cái đêm mà họ lơ lửng trên bầu trời vào năm mười bảy tuổi, cái ngày mà cậu tự tay dập tắt nắng hạ của bản thân.

10

Tại sao bây giờ lại đột ngột nói ra mấy thứ như thế?

Nếu có ai hỏi Jamil câu đó lúc này, e rằng anh sẽ chẳng trả lời được.

Sáu năm qua lúc nào anh cũng chớp mắt làm ngơ mỗi khi Kalim vô tình để lộ tâm trạng của bản thân sau cái chuyện kia. Rầu rĩ có, khóc có, vô thức tránh mặt anh cũng có. Chẳng có gì là đáng lo cả, chỉ là người kia cần thêm thời gian để thích ứng với việc này mà thôi. Ai rồi cũng sẽ phải bước tiếp, cậu ta cũng vậy, anh cũng thế.

Thời gian qua, họ chẳng còn gì để chứng tỏ rằng mình còn tình cảm dành cho đối phương nữa, chỉ có ở bên nhau yên lặng qua từng đó năm. Như thế cũng tốt, Jamil nghĩ, anh và cậu ta không đến với nhau, vậy nhưng vẫn chẳng xa vời lắm. Cứ như thế này, tính ra cũng không phải là tệ.

Vậy mà, đến lúc Kalim kết hôn, thể hiện rằng bản thân đã bước tiếp rồi, anh lại trở thành người bị mắc kẹt.

Con người này, chẳng mấy chốc nữa thôi sẽ thực sự thuộc về người khác mất rồi.

Thực sự sẽ chẳng còn là gì của anh nữa. Chẳng phải là chủ nhân của riêng anh, cuộc đời của họ từ giây phút cậu ta kết hôn, sẽ chia thành hai ngả. Một nửa là anh, nửa còn lại là cậu ta cùng gia đình mình. Anh không có quyền xâm phạm vào đời sống riêng của cậu, bản thân sẽ giảm xuống thành kẻ phụng sự cho gia tộc Asim đơn thuần, chứ không phải là Jamil Viper đứng bên cạnh Kalim Al-Asim.

Lúc nhận ra chuyện đó, Jamil cảm giác như mình vừa tỉnh khỏi một giấc mơ dài, bàng hoàng và day dứt. Vậy nên anh cuối cùng hành động theo bản năng, lập tức nắm lấy tay cậu ta bảo chạy trốn.

Thế mà Kalim lúc này chỉ nhíu mày rồi gạt tay anh ra, lạnh lùng vô cảm.

Chúng ta không được đâu.

Người nọ nói mấy câu như thế rồi nhìn anh, ý bảo, tới lúc anh ra ngoài rồi.

Anh nhìn vào mắt Kalim, ngay lúc đó giật mình nhận ra rằng ánh dương trong mắt người kia đã tắt từ lâu.

Có lẽ là một thời điểm nào đó từ nhiều năm trước rồi.

Cái thời mà anh vẫn còn chẳng quan tâm gì đến tâm trạng của cậu ta.

11

Đám cưới của Kalim Al-Asim hôm đó diễn ra vô cùng bình thường.

Khách mời rất lịch thiệp, rất tốt, ai đến cũng chúc mừng hoặc trò chuyện dăm ba câu xã giao rồi đi tận hưởng bữa tiệc. Chẳng có thích khách nào xâm nhập vào được bên trong hay đồ ăn bị bỏ độc. Cô dâu cũng vậy, lịch sự hòa nhã, lại có hơi xấu hổ khi đứng bên cạnh Kalim. Cho dù mối quan hệ của bọn họ là kết hôn để đôi bên cùng có lợi, thì tình cảm không phải là không có chỗ để phát triển. Sau này, hẳn là sẽ có cơ hội để tìm hiểu nhau thêm thôi.

Tính ra thì, đám cưới rất ổn.

Không có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra, cũng chẳng có màn khách mời cướp chú rể, bên nhà cô dâu không ai lên tiếng phản đối hay xuất hiện bảo rằng tôi là người yêu cũ của cô dâu, tôi muốn giành lại cô ấy.

À, phim truyền hình quả là xạo sự mà.

Anh chẳng thể trở thành hoàng tử bạch mã đến rước nàng công chúa của mình đi, cũng chẳng có vị hoàng tử nào trong truyền thuyết xuất hiện để cướp đi cô dâu rồi để lại người kia cho anh cả.

Cho dù đã cố gắng bởi móc bao nhiêu thông tin trong hồ sơ của người kia, đến độ mấy tháng chẳng có đêm nào ngủ yên cả, thì vẫn chẳng tìm được gì.

Chán thật nhỉ.

Jamil Viper hôm đó đứng ở một góc quan sát tình hình để còn ứng biến kịp thời, vẻ mặt chẳng lộ ra cảm xúc gì phức tạp, vậy nhưng tâm trạng lại như bị cả tấn đá đè lên người. Thế mà, lại chẳng có gì xảy ra bất ngờ cả.

Đau lòng phết.

Cả khi đến lúc nghi lễ thực hiện xong, khách mời chuyển sang tiết mục ăn uống và khiêu vũ, vẫn chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

“Jamil.”

Kalim gọi anh đâu đó giữa lúc bữa tiệc đang diễn ra. Chào hỏi cũng xong rồi, cô dâu của cậu ta đang đi cùng gia đình để nói chuyện một chút. Kalim thì tự thân đi gặp gỡ vài người quen, xong xuôi thì quay sang chỗ anh, gọi một tiếng rồi chìa tay ra.

“Khiêu vũ không?”

Ánh mắt Jamil dán chặt lên cái tay đang chìa ra. Chiếc nhẫn cưới vừa đeo lên lấp lánh trên đó, thật mời gọi, nhưng cũng đang ngầm bảo anh nên biết ranh giới ở đâu.

Nhắm mắt. Mở mắt. Kalim vẫn còn đó, rõ là đang chờ đợi.

“Ừ.”

“Cám ơn cậu.”

Jamil không rõ người kia cảm ơn vì điều gì, nhưng cũng không muốn nghĩ nữa.

Bàn tay anh nhanh chóng bắt lấy tay Kalim, run lên một chút, rồi chậm rãi dẫn dắt cậu ta vào điệu nhảy quen thuộc.

12

“Này Jamil, cám ơn cậu lần nữa.”

“Chỉ là nhảy thôi mà, có cần phải ra vẻ như vậy không?”

Anh hỏi, lúc cả hai xoay ngang giữa sàn nhà. Sân khấu rộng rãi, nên có nhảy thì cũng chẳng ai đụng phải ai. Bọn họ vì không muốn gây chú ý nên mới đứng ở góc, nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao chân Jamil được một lúc thì lại kéo cả hai ra giữa, ngay dưới ánh đèn.

Mà, cho dù có ai thấy thì cũng chẳng sao đâu.

“Bởi vì đã giúp tôi nhận ra đâu là chuyện nên làm.”

Bởi vì đây chỉ là chủ nhân của gia tộc Asim khiêu vũ cùng người hầu của mình thôi. Một điệu nhảy vui vẻ mừng ngày kết hôn, bởi vì Kalim Al-Asim ấy, rất dễ dãi với người hầu thân cận của mình mà.

Chẳng phải là điều gì đặc biệt cả.

“Không có gì.”

Jamil cúi đầu nhìn người kia, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, chẳng còn chút gì giống với ánh dương năm mười bảy anh quen thuộc.

À, ra là thế.

Tự tay anh đã giết chết cậu ta rồi, bằng con dao găm đầy chất độc đó.

Thế thì bây giờ còn đòi hỏi điều gì cơ?

13

Đêm đó, tiệc tàn, Jamil lui về phòng ngủ trước. Hôm nay là ngày của hai người kia, để họ làm chuyện cần làm nên anh không muốn can dự. Việc canh cửa đã giao cho người tin tưởng làm, hơn nữa cũng đã yểm bùa chú bên ngoài, có chuyện gì thì anh sẽ đến kịp lúc thôi, cũng chẳng cần lo.

Hơn nữa, cũng là Kalim bảo anh lui về nghỉ ngơi, thế nên có lý do gì để trái lệnh chứ.

14

Này Kalim.

Nếu như có thể quay về năm chúng ta mười bảy tuổi, tôi nhất định sẽ làm khác đi.

Có thể chẳng thay đổi được gì. Có thể kết cục của chúng ta sẽ tệ hại vô cùng. Có thể sẽ phải vứt đi toàn bộ lý trí để đưa ra quyết định đó. Có thể sẽ liên lụy đến rất nhiều người khác, nhưng mà…

Chí ít lúc đó, ánh dương của tôi sẽ không tan biến đâu.

Thiếu niên dương quang mà tôi biết lúc đó, sẽ tiếp tục mỉm cười mà gọi tên tôi, theo cái cách mà tôi chẳng còn nhớ rõ nữa.

Có phải như thế không, Kalim?

15

Jamil hôm đó quay về phòng đặt lưng xuống ngủ, chỉ tự hỏi một điều.

Nếu như anh nhắm mắt và nhận ra đây chỉ là một giấc mộng dài, không hơn không kém.

Thế thì lúc mở mắt ra, liệu có thể thấy Kalim mỉm cười với anh, và chỉ riêng mình anh hay không?

**Author's Note:**

> alt title chắc là Mamihlapinatapai.


End file.
